


【DMHP】离婚

by weifafa



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drrary, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weifafa/pseuds/weifafa
Summary: 假离婚，真调情





	【DMHP】离婚

**Author's Note:**

> 失禁提醒

“你的意思是要和我离婚？”德拉科忍无可忍地站起来，他们俩坐在长沙发上，一人一边。哈利也站起来，睁大眼睛看着德拉科：“你能不能不要曲解我的意思，我只是叫你下次不要在我任务前一天做的那么过分，这个要求有什么过分的吗？！”

 

他们向对方怒目而视，没有谁愿意向对方服软，大概是学生时期作对作习惯了，双方都更习惯于用肢体解决问题。不知道是谁先冲过去的，他们在木制的地板上扭打在一起，用拳头往对方身上招架，丝毫不留手。

 

夫夫打架一般会发展成什么，没错，上床。德拉科不管不顾地捧着哈利的脸亲上去，亲完大声嚷嚷：“操你波特，我不仅操你，我还日也操你夜也操你！”哈利涨红了脸，分不清多少是生气导致的，多少是害羞。他恶意地顶顶在厮打过程过程中硬起来的德拉科，在他耳朵旁边吹气：“你这个变态，来啊。”

 

“放松波特，你这样我怎么操你的屁股？”德拉科动了动探在哈利身体里的两根手指，后者咬牙切齿头也不回地说：“你不行就换我来！”德拉科挑眉，手指一顿乱撞，顶住一个点开始用力。用指腹按，用指尖顶，甚至在里边弯曲自己的手指，总之用手指对哈利的前列腺做出了一系列惨无人道的蹂躏。精液被哈利蹭在做工精细的羊毛毯上，德拉科轻柔地托起他的屁股，阴茎倒是毫不留情地顶进，对着哈利的敏感点冲撞，是朝着操哭他地目标努力的。

 

哈利一边被操得眼泪涌进眼眶，一边咬牙不服输地挑衅：“你还不行啊德拉科，我一点都不爽。”手段幼稚得像还是青少年一样，偏偏德拉科就很吃这一套，他怒极反笑，握住哈利的阴茎开始撸动：“我今天真是要把你操到射不出来你才会说点好听的？”

 

他的确也是这么干的，动作凶狠得不能再凶狠得在哈利体内动作，手上嘴上却很温柔地伺候哈利的乳头，揉得两边都变得硬挺，在空气中打着颤，德拉科俯身去舔，去吸，使劲浑身解数让哈利高潮。

 

已经是哈利的极限了，他清晰地感受到德拉科在他身体里的每一次冲撞都摩擦过前列腺，引起的快感无与伦比，让他无法分神去注意其他的事情。德拉科的手仍旧握着他的宝贝，甚至中途给他口出来一次，亲吻的时候残余的精液有点腥味，但让火烧得更旺。

 

哈利甚至有好几次想要求饶，他钢铁般的意志硬是让他吞了下去。德拉科今天格外的猛，操了多久已经没有概念了，他们在火炉旁边做爱，前者不断把宝贝塞进哈利的体内，再抽出 。

 

德拉科注意到哈利新射出的东西已经特别稀薄了，敏感火热的内壁不断收缩夹着他的阴茎，肠肉层层叠叠摩擦他，几乎是以他抽插的速度在收缩。他又重又猛的插了两下，抵着内壁舒爽地射了出来。

 

比里边温度还高的精液一股一股打在上边，哈利睁大眼睛，射不出东西的阴茎颤抖了两下，顶端喷出了淡黄色的水柱。德拉科看着，吹了声口哨，痞里痞气地开口：“可以嘛波特，还真的······”

 

后面的话没说完，因为回过神来的哈利气急败坏得打断他的话。

 

“我要和你离婚！！蠢白鼬！！”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for watching💛


End file.
